Guardian Tales - Return to Minecraftia
by EderNimrais
Summary: Minecraft, it is the home of Sound, one of the newest Guardians and now, he has a chance to return to it and right the wrongs he had committed, and first on his to do list is find the humanoid mobs that made up his family, no matter what it takes.


It has been six months since the destruction of Minecraftia and tensions within the Guardianship have lowered do to Ventus accidentally finding another Minecraft world. News of this reached the new Guardian's ears quickly hearing that his home world is back. Despite this, he was strictly forbidden by his teacher to no go when he heard about it one month ago which annoyed him. Standing on top of a balcony stood what was considered by many to be the strongest of the five- six Guardians, Ventus. Much of his look has changed but he still wore his trademark black and white strip scarf which told everyone who knew him who he was. He sported a new black jacket which covered his whole body. At the middle of the zipper the cloak splits and reveals his pants and shoes. The pants are a light gray version of blue jeans from a place called Earth and he wore white shoes. Moring his second trademark appearance, his white and black fangs over his right eye, out of the way, he decided now was the time for Sound to beginning his real training. With a jump, he landed five stories to the ground unharmed thanks to being a Wind Guardian. He began to walk through the field where the apprentices trained to where his student was sitting. He looked identical from before except the ranger cloak still hid his entire figure.

"Are you every going to take that thing off Sound?"

"What's it to you?" Sound responded angrily which didn't faze the man in front of him.

"Still grumpy that we told you no to going back to your home world I see." This annoyed Sound even more. "Oh stopping looking at me like that, I came to tell you that we are going back to Minecraftia, be ready in ten minutes."And with that, Sound disappeared in a gust of wind. Sound got up and ran to the fortress where the group lived in to prepare for his homecoming. Back with ventus, he opened a door which said 'Knock before entering' on it to show a room full of books with a single desk and chair in the end of it all. In the seat was a female younger than him.

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you idi-" She stopped seeing who entered the room. "Ven, will you ever knock on that door like everyone else?"

"Only if you stop slacking on the paperwork Mikela."

"Why don't you do it then, you were the one chosen to be the next Master Guardian after all…"

"Nah, I hate that work, which I why I gave it to you. Anyway, I'm taking Sound with me to explore that new Minecraft world we found awhile ago."

"Do whatever, just don't get killed."

"Ya ya, love you too Mikela, see you later." And with that he closed the door on his sister-in-law who continued to grumble about the amount of work she was doing. Coincidentally, Sound was walking in Ventus's direction with everything he need, that being his sword. "Ready?"

"Time for my homecoming, shall we?" Sound said removing his hood to show his smile on his face. In a small sense, he resembled Ventus but had less fangs, dirty blonde and it went further down to his next this his teacher.

* * *

To say that Sound got the homecoming he wanted was a lie, the two appeared on top of a dun of sand surrounded by nothing else but sand.

"So ranger, where to since this is your home world?" Ventus said staring out into the distance to try and find some form of life.

"North, most places I've noticed on maps have always been to the north, unless we find a river, let's go that way." Sound said as the two began to float in a northern like direction wondering if any civilization exist in this world, Sound however, had something more important on his mind then finding a village or city. Ventus could see it in his eyes.

"You still miss them don't you?' Ventus said breaking the silence between the two Guardians.

"Ya, that is why I wanted to enter this world as soon as it was found." The Ice Guardian said getting Sound to look at him.

"You know that the likely hood of use finding them again is very slime, besides…" He paused debating to tell him the truth or not. "If we did in fact find them, they wouldn't remember you do to this being a new world."

"I know… Look, there's something over there." Sound pointed out as they passed the sand into a plains like area with a city in it.

"Well, at least there are signs of people working together." Ventus said landing about five minutes from the place they just saw, Sound doing the same, the two suddenly got hit with a since of dread in the air. "Something's wrong... any ideas?

"Hmmm… we won't know until we get inside and see the interior of the place for ourselves." Sound said putting his hood back up as Ventus did the same with his black coat as the two entered the city to find that it was worse than they feared. People were on the streets as if thrown onto it. "This is horrible, I guess you were right when you felt a bad presence, look over there." Sound pointed towards what appeared to be a coliseum as people began to crowd into it. The two men made for the roofs and then to the top of the huge structure. What they saw appeared to be a large amount of men in the center preparing to fight for some reason. Ventus and Sound jumped down to the seats and slowly made their way down to the front rows.

"**AND THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE ROYALE WITH HAVE THE HONOR OF DOING WHATEVER THEY WISH WITH… THIS!**" An announcer shouted as a cover was removed over to reveal a-

"Well… I'll be damn… humanoid mobs still do exist, though I don't remember a skeleton being one of them you found." Ventus said looking at Sound who had a look of determination on his face as he drew is sword. "Patience Sou-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Sound jumped down into the pit of death drawing his bastard sword. Ventus just gave a sigh and did the same but remanded in the sides. "this is going to be a very long day…" He said as he summoned his Shadow blade in his right hand and Light blade in his right. "I seriously need to name these things when I am done."

* * *

**Author's Notes – **And with that, we begin round two of the Minecraft Guardian Tales saga. Honestly I had doubts on doing this but I have a feeling that it will end well. On a side note, I am considering having secondary OC characters from other people, cause why not share the love right? College, you are going to be my archenemy until the end of my school years...

Cover picture belongs to KgElitez on DeviantArt, All credit goes to him. He really is a great artist from the UK and a lot of my ideas for the Minecraft Fanfics comes from his drawings.


End file.
